Mise au point
by Kate Worthington
Summary: Cadeau pour les 20 ans de ma béta! "Je crois qu'une mise au point s'impose Mr Potter." Harry pensait que jamais Severus Snape ne pourrait l'aimer. L'idée même en était ridicule, n'est-ce pas?


Je suis fière de vous présenter ce petit OS sans prétention que j'ai écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma béta! 20 ans!

Happy birthday to youuuuu 3 Haa comme tu as grandi ma béta! C'est toi qui m'a fait découvrire , et tous ses vices XD, qui m'a soutenue dans toutes mes histoires et bien au delà! Tu as fait d'une année qui aurait dû être un enfer, un véritable paradis! Je sais que j'ai désormais une amie qui seras toujours là pour partager mes délires, calmer mes angoisses et guérir mes peines! C'est pourquoi je serais toujours ton petit blaireau rien qu'à toi. Joyeux anniversaire ma vipère!!

Ton champignon fixé à jamais sur tes racines ^.^

J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lécture ;p

ps: même pour sa fic cadeau, elle a dut corriger XD Merci Rukia-sly!

* * *

Il desserra sa cravate, mal à l'aise. Ses yeux fixaient obstinément son assiette et pourtant il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait juste éviter le regard de l'homme qui se tenait assis à quelques places de lui. Le ministre placé à l'autre bout de la table lui adressa la parole et il fut obligé de lever la tête. Immédiatement son regard dériva vers l'homme en noir. La médaille dorée de l'Ordre de Merlin brillait étrangement sur sa robe sombre. Cette médaille, il la méritait plus que n'importe qui ici et pourtant elle semblait incongrue, épinglée maladroitement sur le pan de tissu souple qui recouvrait son torse.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre médaille et soupira intérieurement avant de répondre poliment et docilement au ministre. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, son regard se perdit sur ce visage, ces yeux onyx, durs et froids, ce nez proéminent, ces lèvres pincées si prompt à lui envoyer un rictus méprisant. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer. Car non, il n'était pas un model de beauté. Et pourtant, plus il l'observait, plus il se surprenait à apprécier les courbes de son visage, le torse puissant si bien dissimulé sous les pans de sa robe de sorcier qui avaient le don de lui faire tourner la tête lorsqu'il la faisait voltiger, dans un mouvement empli de grâce et de puissance.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Son père devait être entrain de se retourner dans sa tombe. Qu'aurait-il pensé si on lui avait annoncé qu'un jour son fils, Harry James Potter, tomberait amoureux de Severus Snape alias Snivelus? Lui-même avait du mal à réaliser et à accepter ce qui lui arrivait. Mais après tout, tant que cela restait secret, où était le problème?

Six mois après avoir vaincu Voldemort, le ministère de la magie s'était enfin décidé à organiser une cérémonie officielle, au cours de laquelle il avait décoré tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les morts avaient même reçus leurs médailles à titre posthume.

Harry pressa sa main sur son cœur pour ressentir le petit renflement sur sa chemise qui indiquait que les médailles de Remus et Tonks étaient bien à leur place. Il était heureux d'avoir quelque chose à donner à Teddy quand il serait grand. Quelque chose de tangible, quelque chose qui serait reconnu par tous comme la preuve d'un grand courage. Harry avait réussi à obtenir sa garde malgré le fait qu'il recommence sa septième année à Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPICs. S'occuper d'un enfant en bas âge était une lourde tâche quand on faisait des études, mais les elfes de maison de Poudlard l'aidaient énormément et Ron le secondait souvent quand il s'agissait de se lever pour lui donner le biberon la nuit.

Le repas se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. Il fut décidé d'un commun accord que les invités de Poudlard rentreraient au château deux par deux. Ron et Hermione rentrant ensemble, Harry se retrouva inévitablement avec son professeur de potion. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que l'homme lui tendit la main, une moue dédaigneuse sur les lèvres. Harry le fixa sans ciller, contrôlant son envie de dévorer ces lèvres si alléchantes lorsqu'elles se retroussaient ainsi. Il mettait un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que rien, absolument rien dans son attitude ne trahisse le changement qui s'était opéré dans ses sentiments. Aussi saisit-il la main tendue avec un air dégouté alors qu'au fond de lui, il enregistrait les moindres sensations: la chaleur de la peau contre la sienne, la douceur des doigts dans la paume de sa main, l'odeur des herbes fraichement coupées qui émanait de sa personne… Pour un peu il aurait fermé les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cet instant. Mais au lieu de ça, il les garda grands ouverts pour voir Snape lâcher précipitamment sa main aussitôt qu'ils eurent fini de transplaner juste devant les grilles de Poudlard. Ils montèrent dans les calèches tirées par les sombrals que désormais tout deux pouvaient voir. Il se séparèrent ensuite, chacun rejoignant sa propre chambre. Le tout se déroula sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry se réveilla en sueur, son corps tremblant encore sous l'intensité du rêve, toujours plus puissant, toujours plus réaliste, toujours plus jouissif et angoissant. Il rêvait de lui. Bien sûr, de qui d'autre? Il rêvait qu'ils étaient ensemble, intimes. Il se voyait partir dans les abîmes du plaisir, pliant sous le poids des baisers et des caresses. Il se voyait soupirer, gémir, crier. Il se sentait puissant et faible à la fois, rassuré et angoissé à la fois. Et c'est cette partie du rêve qui l'intriguait le plus ( si tant est que faire un rêve érotique sur son professeur de potion ne soit pas intriguant en soi). Il éprouvait un plaisir sans commune mesure mais dans le rêve persistait un malaise, une angoisse profonde, parfois proche de la panique. Il avait l'impression de faire l'amour avec désespoir. Comme s'il avait peur que son amant s'en aille, peur que cette fois soit la dernière, comme si un danger planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit éveillé, la sensation de malaise persistait. Il se sentait oppressé. Il avait besoin de le voir, lui, maintenant, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Tremblant, il s'habilla à la va vite, veillant à ne pas réveiller Ron et réfléchissant à un prétexte qui lui permettrait de justifier sa visite incongrue. Il parcouru le dortoir des yeux, à la recherche d'une idée. C'est alors que Teddy eut la merveilleuse idée de se mettre à pleurer. Il hésita un instant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se servait de son filleul comme excuse. S'approchant du berceau il vit que l'enfant était légèrement rouge. Touchant son front, il remarqua qu'il était un peu plus chaud que d'habitude. Harry se traita de tous les noms lorsqu'il en fut presque heureux. Cet amour avait décidemment quelque chose de malsain qui tournait à l'obsession.

Harry tira sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle ainsi que la carte des maraudeurs. Prenant avec délicatesse l'enfant contre lui, il s'enveloppa dans la cape avant de descendre les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, non sans avoir préalablement calmé Teddy pour qu'il cesse ses cris stridents.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver aux appartements de Severus Snape, le temps d'esquiver Rusard, Miss Teigne, Peeves et autres fantômes. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le portrait d'une magnifique vipère blanche aux reflets argentés, se prélassant sous la lumière d'une lune timide dans son vaste ciel sans étoile. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à faire demi-tour. Mais son rêve lui revenait par flash d'images et d'émotions. Il avait toujours cette angoisse au fond de lui qui dévorait ses entrailles. Il voulait juste vérifier que tout allait bien, que son rêve n'avait rien de prémonitoire. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de réel mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander: « et si…? ». Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, ce serait trop bête. Il voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien, se rassurer, calmer son angoisse et ensuite il partirait.

Il ôta sa cape et réveilla le serpent en caressant du bout des doigts la peinture devant lui. L'animal dodelina de la tête, encore tout ensommeillé. Sans même se rendre compte qu'il parlait en fourchelang, Harry demanda à voir le professeur Snape de toute urgence. Trop engourdi par le sommeil, la vipère ne protesta pas et quitta le tableau en ondulant paresseusement.

Harry attendit ce qui lui parut être une éternité avant que le portrait ne s'ouvre, découvrant un Severus Snape fidèle à lui-même. Vêtu de son indémodable épaisse robe noir, sa chevelure ébène à peine décoiffée, il ne semblait pas sortir du lit. Cet homme là dormait-il seulement comme un être humain normal?

Transpercé par un regard assassin et une moue irritée, Harry piqua un fard et balbutia:

_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je heu… il me semble que Teddy a de la fièvre et heu… ça m'inquiète, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux agir avant que ça n'empire et heu..je crois qu'il lui faudrait une potion…pour aller mieux…

Harry déglutit, mal à l'aise devant le regard impassible, bien qu'un tantinet blasé de son professeur de potion qui attendait sans un mot que son élève ait fini son monologue d'inepties. Lorsque Harry se tut enfin, il resta un instant silencieux avant de s'écarter sans un mot.

Le jeune homme entra et déposa Teddy sur un fauteuil en s'accroupissant, satisfait de pouvoir voir l'homme de son rêve; à la fois soulagé de sa présence et nerveux sous son regard perçant et inquisiteur. Son cœur palpitait à toute allure, ses cheveux se hérissaient sur sa nuque, une boule de chaleur avait pris place dans son ventre, une vague d'adrénaline parcourut ses veines tandis que son souffle se coupait. Merlin qu'il aimait ça! Il se sentait si vivant, si puissant, si entier. Il ne demandait rien de plus que de pouvoir ressentir à tout jamais ces émotions si grisantes.

Perdu dans ses rêveries, il sursauta lorsque Severus se pencha au-dessus de lui pour examiner l'enfant. Ignorant le jeune homme, il avança une main pour toucher le front du bébé. Harry se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de gémir lorsque leurs bras se frôlèrent. Heureusement pour sa dignité, l'homme s'éloigna rapidement à la recherche d'une fiole de potion dont il ne déposa que quelques gouttes sur la langue de Teddy.

Suffisamment sage pour ne pas chercher à pousser sa chance trop loin, Harry décida de se retirer. Il bafouilla misérablement quelques excuses et remerciements avant de s'avancer, le cœur battant, vers le portrait avec Teddy dans les bras. Il savait que tant qu'il ne serait pas hors de cette pièce, il risquait à tout moment une confrontation avec l'ancien espion. Nerveux, il tendit une main légèrement tremblante vers la sortie.

_ Un instant Mr Potter.

Harry se figea et rentra la tête dans les épaules avant de murmurer un « merde » silencieux. Il se redressa et pris soin de revêtir une expression intriguée, la plus innocente possible, avant de se retourner.

_ Un problème Professeur?

_ Mr Potter, j'espère que vous êtes conscient du fait que c'est la troisième fois cette semaine que vous me dérangez en pleine nuit. Et nous ne somme que jeudi. Matin.

Harry se mit à paniquer intérieurement, tous les sens en alerte. Trois fois depuis le début de la semaine? Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ses visites nocturnes étaient fréquentes.

_ Je… hum je crois que son père étant un loup-garou, Ted a une santé assez fragile.

Son professeur haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincu.

_ Mr Potter, ce soir est bien le premier où votre filleul a ne serait-ce qu'une once de fièvre.

_ Oh! Heu et bien je suppose que j'ai tendance à m'inquiéter un peu trop facilement. Veuillez m'excuser, je vous laisse immédiatement.

Harry fit volteface, espérant que ses excuses se soient révélées suffisamment efficaces pour que le directeur de la maison des Serpentards le laisse partir. De toute évidence, ses espoirs étaient vains.

_ J'en n'ai pas fini avec vous Mr Potter.

Harry se figea de nouveau et articula un: « double merde » silencieux avant de se retourner le plus innocemment possible.

_ Si la santé de votre filleul vous inquiète à ce point, pourquoi n'allez vous pas voir Mme Pomfresh plutôt qu'un professeur de potion?

_ Parce qu'elle ne ferait que lui donner une potion alors autant se fournir à la source!

La tension qu'il ressentait se traduisit par de l'agacement et de l'irritation dans sa voix. Mal lui en pris car aussitôt les yeux du professeur Snape se plissèrent en deux fentes noires.

_ Vraiment? Et je suppose que c'est aussi uniquement pour la qualité de mes potions que vous venez si souvent à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, que ce soit parce que vous avez un problème d'insomnie et qu'il vous faut une potion pour vous endormir ou parce vous avez un ennui avec l'un des devoirs que je vous ai donné et que vous n'avez pas vu l'heure passée en élève assidu que vous êtes?

Harry déglutit et piqua un fard. Son cerveau bouillonnait à la recherche d'une réponse qu'il ne trouvait pas.

_ A quel jeu jouez-vous Mr Potter?

Harry resta interdit. Il attendit, la peur au ventre, que Severus confirme haut et fort sa découverte.

_ Est-ce le nouveau jeu que vous avez inventé pour me tourmenter? Ou est-ce qu'il s'agit simplement d'un de vos nombreux caprices que d'avoir quelqu'un à votre disposition jour et nuit?

Harry mit quelques temps avant de réaliser que son Maître de potion n'avait heureusement pas découvert son attirance pour lui. Mais après un rapide soulagement il sentit la colère monter:

_ Vous me prenez pour qui? Je ne suis plus un gamin je vous signal, j'ai grandit et j'ai autre chose à faire que de me lever la nuit dans l'unique but de vous emmerder!

Harry ayant haussé la voix, Teddy se mit à pleurer. Le jeune homme fusilla son ainé des yeux, comme s'il le rendait entièrement responsable des cris de son filleul. Il continua sur un ton particulièrement acerbe:

_ Je crois bien qu'il vaut mieux que je m'éclipse, je ne voudrais pas troubler votre sommeil plus longtemps. Sachez bien que je regrette de vous avoir considéré comme la seule personne en qui je pourrais avoir suffisamment confiance pour lui confier la santé de mon filleul et soyez assuré que cela ne se reproduira plus. Sur ce, bonne nuit!

D'un geste rageur, il installa un sort de silence autour de l'enfant tout en tentant de le bercer pour le calmer. Il s'éloigna ensuite rapidement et sortit sans se retourner. Une fois le tableau refermé, il s'appuya contre le mur et soupira:

_ On a eu chaud cette fois. Décidemment Teddy, tu me sauves la vie!

Un sourire un peu triste et crispé aux lèvres, Harry regagna rapidement son dortoir. Et dire que demain il avait cours de potion en dernière heure!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry pris délicatement une pincée d'asphodèle en poudre et la laissa tomber doucement dans le liquide qui mijotait depuis bientôt une heure déjà. Il se saisit ensuite de la cuillère en bois et remua délicatement la mixture qui prenait progressivement une teinte vert sombre. Comme à chaque cours depuis le début de l'année, Ron le laissait presque tout faire, toujours aussi incrédule tandis que le Maître de potion passait devant lui, vérifiant la qualité du contenu de son nouveau chaudron flambant neuf. Ne trouvant encore une fois rien à redire, l'homme fronça les sourcils et renifla bruyamment avant de passer son chemin sans un mot.

Seulement, contrairement à son habitude, Harry ne releva pas la tête pour adresser un sourire victorieux à la terreur des cachots, il garda la tête basse et la mine sombre. Ron compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Si Harry voulait lui parler, il le ferait. En attendant il préféra ne pas le déranger et continua d'observer ses mains qui préparaient la potion de façon experte. Incroyable la façon dont Harry avait travaillé ses potions depuis le début de l'année! Surement parce qu'il voulait devenir médicomage…

De son côté Harry repensait à son entretien de la veille avec son professeur. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux de voir son humiliant secret intact. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à la fois blessé et en colère de constater à quel point il avait une aussi piètre opinion de lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il réparti la potion dans deux fioles à l'aide d'une louche en argent d'un geste machinal. Il laissa à Ron le soin d'y apposer leurs noms sur une étiquette tandis qu'il commençait à ranger ses affaires. Lorsque la cloche sonna il pris son sac et se dirigea comme un automate vers la sortie des cachots.

Ailleurs comme il était, il sursauta lorsque la voix grave et autoritaire de Severus résonna dans le cachot, faisant inconsciemment blêmir Neville.

_ Pensez à récupérer vos lamentables ramassis de fautes sur mon bureau avant de partir. Mr Potter, j'aimerais m'entretenir un instant avec vous. Suivez-moi.

Et tandis que le Maître de potion guidait son élève vers ses appartements personnels, Harry eut un mauvais, mais alors un très mauvais pressentiment.

Harry déboucha sur la salle assez sobre mais chaleureuse dans laquelle il était la veille. Une table en acajou trônait au centre de la pièce, revêtue d'une nappe en soie noir. Dans un coin, un bureau en ébène parfaitement rangé était éclairé par une unique bougie rouge qui diffusait beaucoup plus de lumière que sa taille ne le laissait suggérer, tout en gardant la luminosité intime d'une vraie bougie. Dans la cheminée brûlait un feu, certainement allumé par les elfes de Poudlard, et devant l'âtre il reconnu deux fauteuils en cuir noir dont celui sur lequel il avait posé Teddy la nuit dernière.

L'homme l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir et il obéit sans un mot, la bouche trop sèche pour parler. Le cuir craqua sous son poids, imitant le crépitement du feu qui brûlait dans le foyer. Le jeune homme déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il trouvait l'ambiance oppressante. Et elle le fut encore plus lorsque Severus s'installa dans le siège lui faisant face, calme, l'air sûr de lui, plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et laissa un long silence s'installer.

Après ce qui parut une éternité au jeune homme, qui n'osait pas parler en premier, son professeur se décida enfin à laisser entendre sa voix grave:

_ Auriez-vous perdu votre verve Mr Potter? Vous m'avez pourtant servi un très beau discours hier soir.

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres devant le silence obstiné de son élève qui tâchait de garder un visage le plus neutre possible.

_ Vous savez, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions sur votre récent comportement, vos miraculeux progrès en potion, vos devoirs consciencieusement faits, votre manie de venir me réveiller une nuit sur deux avec des excuses plus que douteuses… Tout cela m'intriguait énormément. Au début, je pensais que vous cherchiez à vous payer ma tête comme vous aimiez si bien le faire avant. Mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez du genre à travailler dans le simple but de me faire enrager en m'obligeant à vous mettre de bonnes notes. Vu votre déplorable niveau d'antan, cette motivation n'aurait pas été suffisante pour vous permettre d'améliorer vos résultats de façon aussi spectaculaire. Et j'ai également remarqué que vous ne me traitiez plus de tous les noms, que les surnoms dont m'affuble votre idiot d'ami ne vous faisiez plus rire et encore plein d'autres petits détails comme ceux-là. Non, vraiment je me suis posé énormément de questions dans le but d'expliquer cet étrange attitude à mon égard. Heureusement, je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit.

Il termina sa phrase en tapotant sa tempe du bout de l'index, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Harry comprit à quoi il faisait référence et tenta immédiatement de fermer son esprit à toute intrusion.

Severus laissa planer un silence afin de permettre à son petit discours de faire son effet. Lorsque le teint du jeune homme devint dangereusement blanc, il ajouta, d'une voix calme et posée:

_ Je crois qu'une mise au point s'impose Mr Potter.

Harry se sentit à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes mais il se raccrocha au faible espoir que son professeur puisse encore une fois se tromper. Sachant que sa voix le trahirait s'il se mettait à parler, il laissa le soin à son interlocuteur de continuer son discours. Ce qu'il fit, non sans avoir laissé un nouveau silence suivre sa sentence.

_ Je dois admettre, qu'au début cette possibilité m'a parut tellement farfelue que je l'ai immédiatement écartée. Pourtant…. elle colle à la perfection, vous ne trouvez pas?

Harry resta obstinément silencieux, se contentant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

_ Qui ne dis mot consent, vous n'êtes pas sans connaître ce dicton Mr Potter?

Déglutissant le plus discrètement possible, il se força à répondre d'une voix un peu éraillée:

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. J'ai simplement mûri, insulter mes professeurs, surtout quand ils se sont sacrifiés pour me sauver la vie, ne m'amuse plus. Je préfère m'occuper de mes études pour pouvoir devenir médicomage. Et après toutes les pertes qui ont eues lieux, je suis devenu maladivement inquiet au sujet de la santé de l'enfant qui m'a été confié.

L'homme eut un petit rire bref avant de balayer l'air de la main comme pour chasser quelque chose d'agaçant.

_ Je vous prie, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Mr Potter. Je ne suis pas dupe et votre petit jeu ne m'a pas échappé. Je sais que j'ai raison et bien que extraordinairement bien trouvés, vos mensonges ne me feront pas douter. Non, ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir comment **vous**, qui me considériez comme la pire pourriture humaine sur terre, avez pu en arriver à éprouver de tels sentiments pour moi.

Si Harry gardait encore l'espoir que son professeur puisse de nouveau faire fausse route, il sut en cet instant qu'il était découvert. Tentant de contrôler la panique et la honte qui le submergeait, passant d'un blanc pâle à un rouge cramoisi, il se ressaisit et gardant au mieux le contrôle de sa voix, décida d'affronter la réalité:

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Je ne sais pas moi-même d'où ça vient. Peut-être une sorte d'admiration qui aurait évolué en quelque chose de plus profond. Ou peut-être que ça vient du fait que j'ai traversé des choses que vous seul pouvez comprendre. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne fais que constater. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que nous ne sommes pas maîtres de nos sentiments? Quoiqu'il en soit, soyez sûr que je n'attends rien de votre part. Je me contenterai d'attendre que ça passe. Et si ça ne passe pas et bien tant pis. Mais cela ne concerne que moi. J'arrêterai de vous importuner la nuit, en échange, j'aimerais que vous gardiez tout cela pour vous.

La lèvre supérieure du Maître de potion s'ourla en un sourire moqueur.

_ C'est tout? Je suis déçu, moi qui espérais une déclaration en bonne et due forme.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Par delà la douleur et la honte, c'était la colère qui l'emportait. Il n'espérait certainement pas que ses sentiments soient partagés et que Severus saute de joie mais un minimum de compassion ou de respect aurait été appréciable. Il répliqua d'une voix beaucoup plus dure et tranchante.

_ Désolé mais je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle et je ne suis pas non plus masochiste au point de vous donner le bâton pour me battre. Je tiens à garder un minimum de fierté. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de faire comme si tout cela n'avais jamais eu lieu.

Un sourire malin étira les lèvres de l'ancien espion qui n'avait rien perdu de son calme détaché.

_ Ce qui est amusant, c'est que vous partez du principe que vos sentiments sont certains de ne pas trouver de réciproque.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer devant la réplique moqueuse qui lui était adressée. Il éclata d'un rire nerveux et sans joie avant de répliquer, acerbe:

_ Il y a suffisamment de raisons qui me permettent d'avoir cette certitude! Vous ne me croyez tout de même pas naïf au point de penser que vous pouvez ne serait-ce que ne pas être révulsé à la seule pensée de nous imaginer ensemble? L'idée même que vous puissiez ressentir autre chose que du mépris pour moi est risible.

La même expression calme et amusée sur le visage, Severus demanda:

_ Vraiment? Et pourriez-vous me donner ces « raisons » qui vous poussent à de si fortes convictions?

Harry fut choqué du culot de l'homme assit en face de lui qui, de toute évidence, prenait un pied monstre à se moquer de lui et à l'enfoncer. Décidé à lui montrer qu'il était conscient de l'absurdité de la situation, il rétorqua vivement, ne cachant nullement sa colère de se voir humilier de la sorte:

_ Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il y a le fait que je suis le fils de votre pire ennemi et que pour cela, vous m'avez haï de tout votre être avant même que je sois né? Ou peut être s'agit-il du fait que après toutes ces années vous n'aimez encore qu'une seule personne qui s'avère être ma mère? On pourrait aussi ajouter que vous avez l'âge d'être mon père. Oh! Et également que le fait que vous soyez amoureux de ma mère prouve que vous n'êtes clairement pas du même bord que moi. Et enfin, en supposant que toutes les raisons que je viens de citer n'existeraient pas, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis désormais en charge d'un enfant de quelques mois et que quiconque voudra partager sa vie avec moi, devra également l'accepter comme son propre fils, or je ne crois pas que vous soyez particulièrement ravi à l'idée de vous coltiner un mouflet qui n'est même pas votre descendant. Déjà que vous n'aimez pas les enfants alors si en plus ce n'est pas le votre…

Il marqua une pause et fit mine de réfléchir avant de rajouter, sarcastique:

_ Je crois avoir fait le tour des raisons les plus importantes mais si vous en avez une autre en tête… il y en a tellement que j'ai très bien pu en oublier une!

Il reprit ensuite, la mine plus sombre et grave:

_ Non vraiment, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez m'aimer.

Severus regarda fixement le jeune homme dans les yeux, immobile. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage mais il n'en restait pas moins d'un calme olympien, comme s'il n'était nullement concerné par la conversation en cours.

_ Bien… Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions, vous pouvez partir.

Harry resta immobile, comme déconnecté. Il mis un certain temps à se ressaisir, à la fois furieux et blessé de voir autant d'indifférence alors qu'il venait de dévoiler un de ses secrets les plus intimes. Serrant poings et mâchoires pour se retenir de laisser libre court à sa rage, il se leva sans un mot, légèrement tremblant et fit quelques pas en direction du tableau de la vipère. La voix grave de son professeur résonna dans son dos et stoppa son avancée.

_ Mr Potter? N'oubliez pas votre devoir.

Harry inspira profondément pour rester maître de lui avant de se retourner et de saisir la copie que lui tendait son professeur. Il mit un point d'honneur à fixer le sol afin de ne pas croiser le regard onyx de l'ancien mangemort. Il quitta ensuite la salle le plus calmement possible, ravalant larmes et cris, se concentrant sur chaque pas pour ne pas trahir son état de fureur et de douleur extrême.

Une fois dans les couloirs, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa copie. Un O comme optimal s'étalait sur la première page à côté d'un commentaire écrit à l'encre rouge sang: _il faut croire qu'Albus avait raison, l'amour peut accomplir des miracles. _Ce fut de trop pour Harry qui réduisit le parchemin en une boule de papier froissé qu'il envoya valser contre un mur, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

_ ENFOIRÉ !!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lorsque le réveil sonna à 7h00 le lendemain matin, Harry grogna et envoya son oreiller valser contre l'objet trop bruyant. La veille il avait passé des heures à marcher dans la neige du parc de Poudlard, laissant le vent glacé sécher ses larmes et le froid mordant calmer ses nerfs mis à mal. Lorsqu'il était rentré, gelé jusqu'aux os, il s'était dépêché de prendre une douche brûlante avant de se jeter sous la couette, priant pour que le matin ne vienne jamais et que la réalité ne puisse pas le rattraper.

Mais le matin était venu et après être resté le plus longtemps possible caché sous les draps, il se força à se lever et à faire face. Tentant d'oublier les sentiments de profonde humiliation et de révolte qui l'occupaient il descendit dans la Grande Salle, se préparant mentalement à l'interrogatoire que ne manqueraient pas de lui mener Ron et Hermione en constatant sa tête de déterré.

Pourtant lorsqu'il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, il remarqua que ses amis avaient une conversation suffisamment animée pour qu'ils ne remarquent même pas sa présence. Hermione paraissait furieuse tandis que son petit ami affichait un air accablé et confus.

_ Je te jure Hermione que je n'y suis pour rien!

_ Oh! Vraiment?! Alors tu peux m'expliquer comment cette article est apparu?

_ Je..J'en sais rien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le jeune couple se retourna brusquement vers Harry, semblant seulement remarquer sa présence. Hermione leva la tête d'un air digne.

_ Vas-y Ron, raconte lui tes récents exploits!

L'air complètement dépité, Ron se tourna vers Harry, le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers dans les mains.

_ Un abruti s'est fait passé pour moi et a envoyé un message pour Hermione dans le courrier du cœur.

_ Oh je t'en prie Ron! Assume tes actes! A quoi ça servirait de se faire passer pour toi?

Laissant ses deux amis retourner à leurs disputes, Harry ouvrit le journal à la recherche de la rubrique courrier du cœur. Il la trouva rapidement, ainsi que le fameux message qui avait mis Hermione /dans tous ses états.

_De: Ronald. _

_À : Miss je sais tout_

_Je sais que tu n'es pas la plus belle fille de Poudlard pourtant dès que je vois ton corps, je brûle de te prendre sur le champs, même en public, là, dans la bibliothèque ou sur la table de la Grande Salle. Veux-tu m'épouser et lier nos corps à tout jamais?_

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec le jus de citrouille qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres. C'était tout bonnement absurde, jamais Ron n'aurait pu écrire une telle chose. Il fit part de son point de vue à Hermione qui affichait une moue dubitative.

_ Admettons une toute petite seconde que ça puisse ne pas être Ron, quel est l'intérêt d'écrire un tel ramassis de… de…d'immondices?!

Ron secoua la tête de gauche à droite, penaud.

_ Je ne sais pas 'Mione. Peut-être une admiratrice secrète qui ne supporte pas de voir son idole dans les bras d'une autre?

Harry sourit lorsque Ron se prit le dernier exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard illustrée sur la tête. L'incident aura au moins eu le mérite de le distraire de ses propres mésaventures amoureuses. Il jetait un dernier coup d'œil au message lorsque son attention fut attirée par le message suivant.

_De: HBP_

_À : CO_

_J'ai pris tes inquiétudes très au sérieux Amour, et voici dans l'ordre de tes interrogations, ce que je peux te répondre:_

_1) _Tu m'as _demandé si les philtres d'amour avait toujours une durée limitée. Je dois te répondre que malheureusement oui, sinon je l'aurais utilisé depuis bien longtemps!_

_2) _Ne dit-on pas _que la musique adoucit les mœurs? Travaille en musique, ça permet de donner un rythme à ta façon de mélanger la potion._

_3)_Tu es _trop méticuleux. Pas besoin de couper le gingembre en cube de 2 cm. 5 cm suffisent._

_4) _C'est toi _qui a tort, pas besoin de porter la potion de rajeunissement à ébullition pour qu'elle soit efficace._

_5) _Je_ te conseil l'écaille de dragon pour la potion d'illusion et crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai utilisée._

_6) _Me_ crois-tu assez sot pour ne pas penser à rajouter les ailes de scarabées dans l'élixir de sommeil sans rêve?_

_7) _Moi _je sais quel est ton secret, mais toi, connais-tu le mien?_

_« Les grandes pensées viennent du cœur, et les grandes affections viennent de la __**raison**_. » (Louis de Bonald)

Harry relut le message trois fois, habité par un étrange pressentiment. Que faisait un tel écrit dans le courrier du cœur? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce texte. Peut-être que la chasse aux horcruxes l'avait rendu paranoïaque, à la recherche d'un sens caché dans chaque phrase un tant soit peu étrange. Pourtant… Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'intriguant. Harry relut le nom de l'expéditeur et du destinataire. HBP et CO. Ces initiales lui semblaient étrangement familières sans pour autant qu'il réussisse à savoir ce qu'elles représentaient. Il avait définitivement l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Poussé par un étrange instinct, il déchira la feuille et la rangea dans la poche de son jean. Ça ne coûtait rien et au moins il pourrait l'avoir sous la main si le lendemain un second message de la sorte venait à être publié.

Hermione le sortit de ses réflexions en l'appelant à venir en cours. Il soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas cours de potion de la journée et oublia bien vite le courrier du cœur. Du moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

En effet, le lendemain, Ron et Hermione se ruèrent sur la Gazette dès qu'elle arriva, effrayant le malheureux volatil en charge de leur courrier. Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu en constatant que l'article de la veille était également présent dans le numéro du jour, mot pour mot. Cette fois-ci elle admit immédiatement que Ron n'aurait pas pu faire une chose pareil. Ils se mirent donc à débattre de la raison d'un tel subterfuge. Laissant ses amis à leur discussion houleuse, il s'empara discrètement de la Gazette et ouvrit le journal à la rubrique courrier du cœur. Il trouva rapidement l'article concernant Ron et Hermione mais sans même le survoler, il lu l'article qui suivait.

_De: HBP_

_à: CO_

_Comme promis, je continue à répondre à tes incertitudes qui te tourmentent inutilement:_

_1) Les dernières études ont _montré _l'influence de la lune sur le temps d'ébullition des potions à base de d'asphodèle en poudre._

_2) Il faut autant de patience _que de _concentration dans mon métier. Je ne te le conseille pas._

_3) _La première _chose à faire est de verser la poudre de corne de licorne. Ensuite tu peux porter à ébullition_

_4) Il n'y a _que la différence d_e temps d'ébullition qui permet de distinguer la salive de dragon de celle de crapaud._

_5) Le venin de serpent _n'aime _que moyennement être mélangé avec des chrysopes, ça donne un mélange explosif. _

_6)_ Refuserais-tu _de venir avec moi au congrès international de l'art de la potion?_

_7) _Je_ ne mélange jamais travail et vie sentimentale, il faudra t'y habituer._

_« On aime sans __**raison**_ _et sans __**raison**__ l'on hait. » (Regnard)_

De nouveau Harry relut le message plusieurs fois d'affilées. Il avait désormais l'intime conviction que le texte n'était qu'une façade, qu'il dissimulait autre chose. La question était de savoir quoi. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Harry arracha la feuille de journal et la cacha dans la poche de son jean. L'article ne le concernait en rien. Ses initiales étaient HP et non CO. Il n'était donc pas le destinataire légitime. Pourtant … pourtant les lettres lui étaient vaguement familière, comme s'il les avaient souvent croisées sans y prêter attention. De plus les deux textes parlaient de potion… Serait-il possible que…? Non impensable, tout bonnement impensable. Mais malgré tout, Harry décida de résoudre ce mystère. D'une part parce qu'il était curieux de nature et d'autre part parce que son instinct lui disait que c'était LUI le destinataire, même si ce n'étaient pas ses initiales, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'une quelconque personne lui envoie un message codé, surtout dans cette rubrique particulière du journal et même s'il ne connaissait aucun HBP.

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Pour l'heure il avait d'autre soucis en perspective. Sa journée commençait par deux heures de potions avec son cher professeur adoré. Cette seule pensée suffit à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il se sentait frustré, blessé et humilié, mais il ne le lui montrerait pas. Il garderait la tête haute et se forcerait à ne jamais ciller lorsque leurs regards se croiseraient. Il le regarderait avec défi, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et c'est-ce qu'il fit. Mais heureusement, dans ce qui fut peut-être un dernier sursaut d'humanité, la terreur des cachots le laissa relativement tranquille, préférant s'acharner sur le pauvre Neville qui avait réussi à faire exploser pas moins de deux chaudrons en un seul cours.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident notable, mais les trois amis ne pensaient quasiment qu'à l'exemplaire de la Gazette du lendemain matin, bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes.

Ainsi le lendemain matin, trois paires d'yeux guettaient avidement l'arrivée du courrier et quand celui-ci daigna arriver ce fut Hermione qui attrapa le journal d'un mouvement brusque de la main, sans se soucier du hululement indigné de la chouette qui s'enfuit à tire d'ailes. Ses yeux parcoururent la rubrique du courrier du cœur un bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'elle ne s'accorde un sourire et un soupire de soulagement.

_ Ouf! Rien ce matin!

Elle passa le journal à Ron qui vérifia par lui-même avant de le donner inconsciemment à Harry qui tendait innocemment la main, la tête remplie de questions. Si le message d'Hermione n'était plus là, peut-être que celui de CO non plus? Car après tout, les deux messages étaient apparus en même temps, non? C'est à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait découvert les messages de HBP que le jour où celui du pseudo Ron était paru, et que si ça se trouve il y avait également des messages dans les journaux précédents, auquel cas il lui faudrait se les procurer. Il pensa immédiatement à Seamus qui gardait souvent les journaux du mois avant de les jeter.

Rassuré, il se mit à survoler rapidement la Gazette. Il fut presque surpris lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le fameux HBP.

_De: HBP_

_À : CO_

_Il me faudra certainement une semaine pour réussir à répondre entièrement à tes craintes, je ne me sens pas prêt à le faire en une fois et je m'excuse de t'imposer une nouvelle épreuve._

_1) _Que_ penserais-tu d'inventer un chaudron qui ferait disparaître son contenu aussitôt que celui-ci menacerait d'exploser? J'en rêverais._

_2) _La haine _a trop souvent fait appel au divin art des potions pour s'épancher._

_3) _Personne_ ne me fera croire que la confiture de potiron peut égaler celle à la fraise._

_4) « L'homme arrive novice à chaque _âge_ de la vie. » (Chamfort)_

_5) _Pas un _jour ne se passait sans que j'y pense. Avant._

_6) Il est rare que _la famille _ne considère pas la potion comme de la vulgaire cuisine._

_7) Ne _crois_ pas les libraires. Rien ne vaut un vieux livre de potion déjà utilisé._

_« Comparaison n'est pas __**raison**__. » (Proverbe Français)_

Harry arracha la page du journal et se leva prestement sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione.

_ Harry, où vas-tu?

_ Me coucher. On est dimanche et j'ai envie d'une grasse matinée, j'ai le droit non?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais Harry était déjà parti, escaladant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il déboula assez rapidement dans le dortoir où la personne qu'il cherchait commençait à peine à se lever.

_ Salut Seamus, je peux te demander quelque chose?

Un bâillement sonore répondit à sa question.

_ J'aurai besoin de tes exemplaires de la Gazette du mois, tu les as?

D'un geste vague, le jeune homme désigna une mallette au pied de son lit avant de se lever et de se diriger en titubant légèrement vers la salle de bain.

Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la mallette et de feuilleter les derniers exemplaires. Rien. Aucun message venant de HBP. Harry s'allongea songeur sur son lit et ressortit les trois derniers messages, les relisant en détaillant chaque mot, essayant de deviner ce que chaque phrase pourrait cacher comme second sens.

Après de longues minutes, il se leva pour s'étirer et se détendre un peu. Jetant un coup d'œil aux coupures de journal restées sur le lit, il remarqua quelques chose d'étrange. Certains mots ressortaient par rapports à d'autres, comme s'ils étaient écrits différemment. En se rapprochant Harry constata qu'en effet à chaque ligne précédée d'un numéro, il y avait un mot ou deux qui n'étaient pas écrits avec le même caractère que le reste. Prenant une plume et un encrier, il nota les différents mots qui sortaient du lot. Il releva au passage que toutes les citations en fin d'article parlaient de « raison ».

Sa tache terminée, voici ce qu'il obtint:

**Jour1:**

**1) Tu m'as**

**2) Ne dit-on pas**

**3) Tu es**

**4) C'est toi**

**5) Je**

**6) Me **

**7) Moi**

**Jour 2:**

**1) Montré**

**2) Que de**

**3) La première**

**4) que la différence d**

**5) n'aime **

**6) refuserais-tu **

**7) je**

**Jour 3:**

**1) que**

**2) la haine**

**3) personne**

**4) âge**

**5) pas un**

**6) la famille**

**7) crois**

Harry déglutit. Il avait rapidement tenté d'assembler les mots entre eux et il n'avait pas été difficile de constater que les mots devancés par un même chiffre formeraient des phrases pleines de sens. Les proverbes parlaient de raison. N'avait-il pas exposé à Severus les raisons qui le poussaient à croire que jamais il ne l'aimerait? Ces messages étaient-ils une sorte de réponse à sa pseudo déclaration? Dans ce cas pourquoi le faire par un moyen aussi ambigu alors qu'ils étaient en train d'en discuter il y de cela quatre jours? Quatre jours… la veille du début des messages… Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots lui avait envoyé des messages par l'intermédiaire du courrier du cœur de la Gazette. La situation aurait pu être comique si elle ne le concernait pas d'aussi près.

Harry relut le dernier message. S'il avait vu juste, les phrases ne seraient complètes qu'après sept articles. Il ne voulait rien tenter, rien changer dans son comportement ni même lire les phrases qui se formeraient tant qu'il n'aurait pas toutes les pièces du puzzle en main. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer des choses qui seraient sûrement irréalistes en tentant de deviner la suite.

Alors il attendit. Il attendit tous les matins le courrier, arrachant la page du journal sans même la lire, se contentant de vérifier que son message était bien présent. Il attendit ce qui fut les quatre plus longs jours de son existence, toujours plus fébrile et impatient chaque matin. Il profitait des cours de potion pour tenter de découvrir une éventuelle faille dans le masque de son professeur, un changement de comportement qui aurait pu confirmer ses soupçons. Mais à la moindre erreur de sa part, les points de Gryffondor continuaient à s'envoler à la même vitesse qu'auparavant. Il restait tout de même un détail qui le perturbait. Pourquoi HBP et CO? Le déclic se fit grâce à Ron qui, la veille du dernier message demanda à Harry de lui prêter son livre de potion pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Harry sortit le livre de son sac et le tendit à son ami qui le remercia par un clin d'œil.

_ Ça vaut pas celui de tu-sais-qui mais c'est toujours ça!

Le rouquin lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque, ignorant la bouche grande ouverte de son ami qui était entrain de se traiter de tous les noms.

Ron avait fait référence au livre de Snape, celui du Prince de Sang-mêlé. Half Blood Prince. Quel idiot! C'était pourtant évident. Les lettres n'étaient pas les initiales de leurs noms mais celles de leurs surnoms. Dans ce cas-là CO devait faire référence à un pseudonyme d'Harry. Le jeune homme chercha rapidement parmi les surnoms dont on l'avait affublé. La presse l'avait notamment nommé celui-qui-a-survécu et… l'élu: the Chosen One. CO.

Harry fut pris d'une violente bouffée de chaleur et déglutit. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, il était bel et bien le destinataire de ces messages dont l'expéditeur n'était autre que Severus. Restait à savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais ça, il ne le saurait que le lendemain matin.

Et lorsque le lendemain matin la chouette de la Gazette daigna se pointer, Harry sentit une vague d'adrénaline l'envahir. Il se rua sur la malheureux oiseau qui, n'en étant pas à son premier arrachage de plume, esquiva le bras du jeune sorcier avant d'aller se percher sur une statue de la Grande Salle avec un hululement indigné. Harry jura après le maudit volatil avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez pour garder le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il s'approcha avec douceur de la chouette et lui présenta ses excuses avant de tendre une main timide qui se fit immédiatement bectée. Harry arrosa l'oiseau d'une myriade d'injures, avant de le pétrifier sans remords sous les rires des Gryffondors attablés, excepté de Hermione qui le regarda outrée.

_ Je suis pas d'humeur ok?

Et sans un regard en arrière, il se précipita dans sa chambre, ressortit les sept articles, une plume, un encrier et un morceau de parchemin et se mit à écrire, à regrouper les mots tout en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux phrases qu'ils formaient. Il releva les mots et les citations et lorsqu'il eut recopié ceux du dernier message, il posa sa plume d'une main légèrement tremblante et inspira bruyamment avant de lire l'énigme recomposée.

_« Les grandes pensées viennent du cœur, et les grandes affections viennent de la __**raison**__. » (Louis de Bonald_

_« On aime sans __**raison**__ et sans __**raison**__ l'on hait. » (Regnard)_

_« Comparaison n'est pas __**raison**__. » (Proverbe Français)_

_« La __**raison **__peut nous avertir de ce qu'il faut éviter, le coeur seul nous dit ce qu'il faut faire. » (J. Joubert)_

_« Le coeur a ses __**raisons**__ que la __**raison**__ ne connaît point. »(Pascal)_

_« Il vaut mieux manquer de __**raison**__ que d'en avoir trop. » (Miguel de Unamuno)_

_« Il y a toujours un peu de folie dans l'amour mais il y a toujours un peu de __**raison **__dans la folie. » (Friedrich Nietzsche)_

_1)Tu m'as// montré// que// tu// n'étais pas// ton// père._

_2)Ne dit-on pas //que de //la haine// à l'amour, //il n'y a// qu'un// pas?_

_3)Tu es //la première// personne //qui occulte //ta mère //de mon //esprit._

_4)C'est toi// que la différence d'//âge //devrait déranger, moi //elle me //flatte._

_5)Je// n'aime// pas un// sexe// mais// une// personne._

_6)Me// refuserais-tu// la famille// dont j'ai// toujours //rêvé sans //jamais y croire?_

_7)Moi// je// crois// que// je// t'//aime._

Était-ce une plaisanterie? Pouvait-il se permettre d'y croire? Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Harry était perdu, qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'avait jamais cru une seule seconde que l'homme qui ne lui avait toujours montré que du mépris puisse partager ses sentiments. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un message codé qui tendait à lui prouver le contraire. Il fallait qu'il tire cette affaire au claire rapidement s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Mais un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre l'informa que les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes. Mais qu'importe, la journée finissait par deux heures de potion et il en profiterait pour tirer les choses au claire une bonne fois pour toute et aujourd'hui, il laisserait la politesse et les bonnes manières de côté.

Les deux dernières heures de cours furent d'une longueur insupportable pour Harry qui s'efforçait de ne trahir en rien sa nervosité croissante. Il tentait par de rapides coups d'œil de savoir si son professeur guettait une réaction de sa part mais rien, absolument rien dans son comportement ou même dans son regard ne trahissait une quelconque attente. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry prévint Ron de ne pas l'attendre pour manger et prit le plus de temps possible pour ranger ses affaires, si bien qu'il se retrouva seul dans la classe avec son professeur qui lui tournait le dos en rangeant différentes fioles. Il inspira un bon coup, sortit les différents articles de son sac et s'approcha. Il laissa les coupures de journal tomber sur la table la plus proches et murmura:

_ C'est vous n'est-ce pas? Les messages dans le journal, c'est vous.

L'homme se retourna en faisant voler sa longue robe noir. Harry déglutit et oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il se reprit pourtant rapidement devant l'air narquois de son professeur.

_ Et vous avez des preuves?

Submergé par la tension nerveuse des derniers jours qui s'était accumulée, Harry explosa.

_ Mais à quoi vous jouez? Vous vous êtes dit que ça serait drôle de me faire espérer avant de mieux me rabaisser c'est ça? Vous avez trouvé une bonne occasion pour pouvoir vous foutre de ma gueule et vous en profité, n'est-ce pas? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me haïssiez à ce point?!

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il serra les dents pour tenter de se contenir mais en vain. Le visage de Severus se fit plus dur et il s'approcha doucement de son élève avant de siffler entre ses dents:

_ Tu es un idiot Harry Potter.

Harry écarta vivement la main qui s'approchait de son visage avant de continuer à hurler:

_ Allez au diable! Vous croyez que je ne sais pas que c'est stupide de ma part de m'enticher d'un type qui n'a jamais pu me sentir? Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche!

_ Tsss tu ne comprends donc rien? Est-ce qu'il faut toujours tout t'expliquer?

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répliquer, il se pencha et s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme qui resta figé par la surprise, les yeux écarquillés.

Le baiser fut court, rapide, timide. Ce fut plus un effleurement qu'un véritable baiser. Mais le geste était là. Et lorsque Severus se recula doucement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Harry le regarda, complètement hébété.

_ Je.. Tu… vous… ce… c'est une blague c'est ça? Parce que ça ne peut pas…

Mais avant qu'il finisse ça phrase, il fut interrompu par un deuxième baiser, plus appuyé, plus insistant. Les lèvres de Severus s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer une langue qui retraça le contour des lèvres d'un Harry fermant les yeux, savourant la douceur du moment. Lorsque pour la seconde fois Severus se sépara du jeune homme, celui-ci porta sa main à ses lèvres, comme pour retenir un cri muet. Ses joues se mirent à rougir tandis qu'il réalisait les conséquences de ce baiser. Il resta figé quelques instants avant de lever les yeux vers son ainé et de murmurer après s'être raclé la gorge:

_ Est que… hum… Est-ce que tu pourrais répéter? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir très bien compris….

Avec un sourire lubrique, le Maître de potion s'approcha et chuchota à l'oreille de son élève:

_ Mais avec plaisir, je sens que pour une fois je vais être un professeur très patient.

Il glissa alors une main dans les cheveux ébènes désordonnés et attira le visage du jeune homme à portée de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, sa langue quémandant rapidement une entrée dans la bouche du jeune Gryffondor qui se laissa faire, savourant sa chance inespérée. La langue experte se fraya rapidement un chemin pour rejoindre sa consœur et danser avec elle, scellant solidement leurs deux bouches. Le manque d'air les sépara, les laissant essoufflés. Harry évita le regard de son ainé le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de plonger dans les yeux onyx, cherchant confirmation sur la sincérité du moment. Ce qu'il trouva, à son plus grand soulagement. Les yeux noirs durs et froids de son ancien bourreau s'étaient faits tendres, sincères et un peu tristes, comme désolés. Harry cessa de respirer un instant avant de sourire béatement:

_ De la confiture à la fraise ?!

Severus sourit, amusé:

_ Désolé, j'étais en manque d'inspiration ce jour-là.

_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi comme ça?

_ Et bien disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire les choses en face…

_ Je vois …

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de rajouter:

_ Le message de Ron et Hermione aussi c'était toi?

L'homme haussa les épaules:

_ Il fallait bien attirer ton attention!

Le jeune homme sourit, radieux:

_ Tout de même, Severus Snape, ancien mangemort et espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, terreur des cachots de Poudlard, envoyer des messages pour le courrier du cœur…. Quand je vais raconter ça à Ron…

Severus s'approcha, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

_ Harry, je crois qu'il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles nous devons nous concerter….

Le jeune homme s'approcha à son tour et murmura lui à l'oreille :

_ Une mise au point s'impose Professeur?

Et il s'empara des lèvres qu'il avait si souvent convoité sans jamais osé y croire. La mise au point pourrait attendre le lendemain matin.

* * *

Wanna!! Bon je sais y'a pas de lemon... mais j'ai pas réussi XD C'est une chose de les lire, c'en est une autre de les écrire! Et puis je bloque pour ce qui est de faire un lemon l'histoire de faire un lemon. Je le ferais quand il aura son utilité pour l'histoire!

Pour rma (rendez moi mon âme) ne desesperez pas, la suite arrive bientot! J'ai juste été accaparée par celle-là! Par contre je pars en vacances et je sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller... Mais je trouverais bien une solution ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Merci d'avoir lu et merci d'être si gentils et si comprehensifs!

KW

ps: si un p'tit **pichenlit** passe par là, qu'il sache que je ne lui en veut pas, mais alors pas du tout. Bien au contraire! ^^


End file.
